


Evening at Home

by chrisonfire



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Ryeowook has a nice evening alone with Kyuhyun and Heechul.





	Evening at Home

**Author's Note:**

> it won't let me make my own tags anymore I'm annoyed

Ryeowook was enjoying himself. He was with Heechul and Kyuhyun alone in the house they shared, and watching the two drink soda. When they finished, they looked at him obediently.  
“We're going out later. First, let's watch a movie,” Ryeowook told them. They went up to his room and got a blanket, which they all sat under with Ryeowook in the middle. He handed each of them a water, and they cuddled closer to him and drank readily. Ryeowook started the movie- he'd cleverly chosen Pirates of the Caribbean.  
Kyuhyun was practically on Ryeowook’s lap, Heechul as close as he could get next to them. They'd started out experimenting on their own, separately, and then Ryeowook had noticed how quickly Heechul usually filled up and approached him. He liked controlling Heechul and pushing his limits. Kyuhyun had joined in some of their activities before, but this time Ryeowook was making it a competition between them. Whoever lasted longer got a “reward”. It was obvious what that would be.   
Heechul was already squirming half an hour into the movie. Kyuhyun wasn't yet, but Ryeowook could tell he was feeling the effects by how he couldn't seem to concentrate on the movie. Heechul tapped his thigh, and Ryeowook turned to look at him.   
“What do you want?”  
Heechul was silent for a moment. Then he looked away and said, “Can I go now?”  
“Kyuhyun, what do you think?”  
Heechul paused at the reminder of the other boy. “Never mind.” He went back to squirming next to Ryeowook.  
“Since you're fine, then you should drink more,” Ryeowook said, smiling. Heechul glared and shoved one hand down to hold himself as he drank with the other. He was flushed and squirming against his hand, panting when he finished the bottle. His concentration was obviously shot, more on his desperation than the movie.  
By the end, even Kyuhyun was squirming on Ryeowook’s lap. Heechul looked tense and flushed, hands fidgeting as he resisted the urge to hold himself. Ryeowook stood up, the other two looking at him with confusion.   
“We're going out, remember? Come on,” Ryeowook reminded them.  
Heechul could barely stand up straight, let alone walk normally. Kyuhyun’s state was similar but not as desperate. They both sat unwillingly in the car, Heechul in the passenger seat and Kyuhyun in the back. Ryeowook could see Heechul repeatedly looking at an empty bottle on the floor of the car, but neither said anything.   
They went to some restaurant and got a booth together. Heechul and Kyuhyun were next to each other, both trying harder not to squirm now that they were around people. Heechul was bouncing his leg anxiously, and Kyuhyun was holding tightly to the table. It was fairly busy in the restaurant.   
Ryeowook ordered their usual choices of dinner since neither of the others seemed in the state to speak. Heechul started tapping his fingers on his thighs, obviously desperate as much as he tried not to be.   
Their drinks arrived soon. Kyuhyun and Heechul didn't even look at them until Ryeowook mentioned it. “Aren't you two thirsty?” he asked. Heechul gave him a malevolent glare before gulping down half the glass. Kyuhyun drank his in sips at a time, clearly not sure if he wanted to obey.   
By the time their food got there, Heechul was practically vibrating. He barely touched his food, and the effect of the extra water on him is as clear when he got even more restless. Kyuhyun had almost finished his drink and he was beginning to seem pretty desperate too, but Ryeowook wasn't sure that Heechul would even make it out of the restaurant.  
Suddenly, there was a crash, and everyone looked across the restaurant. A waiter had dropped a plate, and Ryeowook didn't miss Heechul taking the opportunity to squeeze himself. He couldn't tell if it had helped any when they looked back.  
As soon as they had finished, Heechul shot to his feet. “I give up,” he said, his voice trembling, and practically ran over to the bathrooms. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook watched as he disappeared into the hallway, and then watched when he came back ten seconds later, not looking in the least relieved.  
“It's out of order,” Heechul mumbled. He was still standing and he was still squirming. Ryeowook admired the sight for a moment before he got up, bringing them both to the car so they could go home.  
As soon as they sat down, Heechul made a noise. Ryeowook turned to him and saw him blushing and covering what was clearly a wet spot on his pants. Nobody said anything, but Kyuhyun had noticed it too.  
They were almost home with no further incident. Heechul was openly holding himself, rocking back and forth in his seat. Then as they waited at a stoplight, Kyuhyun reached forward and pressed on Heechul’s bladder.   
Heechul whimpered and leaned forward almost far enough to be considered unsafe in a moving vehicle. In the silence of the car they could hear Heechul panting, and an unmistakable hissing noise.  
Heechul couldn't meet either of their eyes. Kyuhyun was squirming, his own desperation made worse by Heechul. They got home and Kyuhyun immediately went for the bathroom, only to be stopped by Ryeowook.  
“But Heechul lost. Doesn't that mean I can-” Kyuhyun protested.   
“Don't you want to get your surprise first?” Ryeowook interrupted.  
Heechul watched in shock as Ryeowook pushed Kyuhyun against the wall and pulled down his pants. Kyuhyun whimpered when Ryeowook started sucking on him, sensitive and desperate. He couldn't concentrate on anything as he thrusted lightly into Ryeowook’s mouth until the other held his hips against the wall.  
It wasn't long before Kyuhyun came into Ryeowook’s mouth, and almost immediately gasped and started pissing. He tensed up at first, gasping and digging his hands into Ryeowook’s head. He pushed his head back against the wall, his expression completely desperate, but slowly relaxed as Ryeowook swallowed everything in his mouth. Kyuhyun’s hands rested lightly on the other’s head, and eventually Ryeowook pulled off of him and he slumped back against the wall.  
“Don't worry,” Ryeowook said to Heechul, who was hard and wide-eyed just from watching. “I have a surprise for you too.”  
They went into the bathroom, Ryeowook directing him into the shower. Heechul was forced to a kneeling position, cheeks flushing again when he realized what was happening. Ryeowook stood in front of him.  
When he felt warmth on the front of his shirt, Heechul gasped, even though it wasn't a surprise. He started palming himself, the feelings from Ryeowook pissing on him helping. He choked when Ryeowook covered his hair, dripping down his face, and then directed the warm stream downwards.  
Heechul moaned when the stream hit his dick, hand moving quicker in an effort to finish before Ryeowook. The look on Ryeowook’s face, the relief there, and then a groan of relief pushed Heechul over the edge, and as Ryeowook finished Heechul came in his pants.  
Heechul was exhausted. He didn't think he could move from his kneeling position, until Ryeowook helped him up. “Let's get these off,” he said.


End file.
